


Новый член семьи

by KisVani



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: История о том, как команда их корабля стала больше.





	Новый член семьи

Голос, шепчущий на пределе слышимости, легко заглушался уверенными командами и объяснениями Финча. Джон Риз привык и к тому, и к другому. Он знал, что они нарушают множество общегалактических законов, но знал и то, что благодаря этому остаются в живых люди и порой целые планеты.  
— Мы спасаем тех, кого правительство считает недостаточно важными, — сказал Финч в тот день, когда нанял Джона. — Возможно, вы посчитаете мои слова слишком громкими, но делать это — мой моральный долг.  
С тех пор прошло несколько лет, количество людей, чьи жизни они пытались спасти, не поддавалось исчислению. Не всегда получалось, но они старались.  
Завтра, возможно, получится. Сегодня же Джон просто вёл наблюдение за их возможной целью.  
— Возвращайтесь на корабль, — распорядился Финч по их личному каналу связи, — вас засекла охрана комплекса.  
— Я могу легко от неё избавиться, — ответил Джон, он ушёл в тень и легко скользнул в один из боковых коридоров. — Это всего лишь роботы.  
— Не надо лишних жертв, ни человеческих, ни… технологических, — показалось или чужой голос дрогнул?  
Джон замечал, как его начальник или, скорее, старший напарник, бережно относился к машинам. Большинство людей в галактике (исключая цифровиков, но они сами себя частью человечества не считали) очень чётко разделяли органику и не органику. И легко понять, на чьей стороне всегда были симпатии подавляющего большинства.  
То, что за поворотом окажется пилот, которому не спится, Джон почувствовал до того, как сообщил тот самый голос, шепчущий и меняющийся ежесекундно.   
Как говорила Кара, напарница в прошлой жизни Джона: «Бывших оперативников не бывает», и, хотя большая часть имплантов были сняты или отключены, часть улучшенных способностей осталась с ним. Острый слух, обоняние, умение ориентироваться в темноте и способность по мелким признакам понять, говорят ли ему правду…  
Будь это кто-то другой, Джон бы проскочил мимо, и человек бы не заметил, но у пилотов тоже улучшенная реакция, так что пришлось пережидать.  
— Мистер Риз, вы не одни, — Финч тоже заметил пилота, секундой позже того, как о нём сообщил шепчущий голос и двумя секундами позже того, как его заметил сам Джон.  
Он не ответил, чтобы не выдать себя. Пилот прошёл мимо, так и не заподозрив, что в тенях бокового коридора может кто-то прятаться.  
— Мисс Тьюринг — отличный специалист, — продолжил Финч, когда Джон вновь зашагал по направлению к кораблю, — и работает сверхурочно.   
— Военные пилоты могут себе позволить её услуги, — ответил Джон, — а без психологической помощи им тяжело.  
— Верно, — согласился Финч, — гиперпространство легко сводит с ума. Вы знали, что всего лишь сотню лет назад люди не верили в вызываемый им психоз, и его созерцание было популярным аттракционом?  
Джон усмехнулся.  
— Это многое говорит о наследии тех времен, верно, Финч?  
Он прошел мимо застекленной ниши и бросил беглый взгляд на свое отражение. Неестественная бледность, характерная для того, кто слишком много времени проводит в космосе или на планетах с плотной облачностью, делала его самого похожим на пилота. Отличная маскировка, чтобы подобраться к Кэролайн Тьюринг ближе. И выяснить, жертва она на этот раз или всё же убийца.  
«Трехсотая симуляция, — прошептал голос, — вероятность смертельного исхода — тридцать три и две десятых процента».  
Джон хотел бы знать, чьего смертельного исхода, но голос редко отвечал на прямые вопросы. Чаще — замолкал вовсе, на день, неделю или месяц. Словно лишь в такие моменты осознавал, что говорит не сам с собой.  
Финч его не слышал или делал вид, что не слышит.  
— Тебе купить что-нибудь по дороге? — спросил Джон.  
— Просто поторопитесь назад, мистер Риз, — ответил Финч, но его голос звучал скорее тепло и просьбой, а не приказом, так что Джон решил, что все-таки купит. Например, сирусянского чаю.  
Их запасы подходили к концу, а сам Финч вряд ли бы рискнул выйти на этой планете. Он опасался мегаполисов. Правда, дикие планеты он просто не любил, а на малонаселенных боялся, что их обнаружат, так что так и сидел почти всё время на корабле.  
Джон в очередной раз задался вопросом, каких усилий Финчу стоило в свое время разыскать его и заставить наладить контакт. Но их сотрудничество приносило плоды, и это оставалось самым главным.

***

Было в Кэролайн Тьюринг что-то неправильное. Джон пытался проанализировать, что же именно, но каждый раз, стоило подключить не эмоции, а логику, картинка складывалась четко и ясно. Запах её кожи, профессиональная улыбка, правильная настойчивость в голосе и верная расстановка пауз.  
Всё указывало на то, что перед ним обычная женщина. Может быть, с парочкой бытовых имплантов для улучшения памяти или контроля чувства насыщения.  
Но шестое чувство Джона кричало: что-то с ней не так.  
После второго сеанса психотерапии Джон вернулся на корабль и застал привычную картину: Финч замер, считывая информацию, которая шла напрямую ему в мозг. Выглядел он при этом отрешённо и даже жутко. Он был невероятно старомоден во многом, даже отказывался от операций, которые вернули бы ему естественную подвижность, и носил костюмы из крайне редких натуральных материалов. Но при этом, если дело касалось взаимодействия с машинами, Финч обгонял большинство известных Джону людей. Если не всех.  
— Мне кажется, что на этот раз у нас убийца, а не жертва, — сказал он, когда Финч вернулся из своего «транса».  
— Если судить по имеющимся у нас данным, мистер Риз, то это крайне маловероятно.  
Финч поднялся и, неловко ковыляя, направился в сторону их крошечного камбуза. Джон последовал за ним. Изнутри корабль был под стать владельцу: старомодным, полным острых углов, шероховатых поверхностей, мягких тканей… всего из тех времен, когда люди пытались сделать космос как можно более уютным и доходили в этом до нарочитости.   
— С ней что-то не так, — сказал Джон, — нутром чую.  
— Скажите первое, что приходит вам в голову, когда вы думаете о нашей мисс Тьюринг, — попросил Финч.  
— Она похожа на вас, — ответил Джон, легко соскальзывая в предложенную напарником методику.  
Финч кашлянул.  
— Любопытно, — только и сказал он.  
— А что говорит Машина? — спросил Джон, когда они уже вошли на камбуз и Финч принялся возиться, восстанавливая из порошков что-то, что напоминало бы обед.  
Он замер на долю секунды, стоило Джону упомянуть Машину. До сих пор боялся, что его бесценный ИИ окажется в опасности из-за того, что кто-то о нём знает.  
— Это закрытая система, — сказал Финч быстро, — я уже объяснял. Она не скажет ничего, кроме одного единственного номера.  
Джон мог бы поспорить, потому что был более чем уверен: шепчущий голос принадлежал именно Машине. Но далеко не всегда от слов, которые она говорила, была хоть какая-то польза.  
— Галактическое правительство боится развитых ИИ, — сказал Финч, словно оправдываясь, — трагедии, связанные с ними, оставили слишком глубокий след в памяти многих.  
— А ещё цифровики постоянно пытаются превратить любую планету в колыбель для выводка техногенной жизни, — пожал плечами Джон. — Это не улучшает отношение людей к машинам.  
Они часто говорили об этом с Финчем, и тот каждый раз тяжело вздыхал и менял тему. Джон подозревал, что у его нанимателя, напарника и друга что-то личное было связано с цифровиками, окопавшимися почти у самого центра галактики. Пусть они не проявляли особой активности уже пару десятилетий (отдельные и неудачные попытки не в счет), но за времена своей службы Джон понял: высшее правительство решает всё за закрытыми дверями и на скрытых планетах. Их с Карой работа касалась непосредственно человечества и угроз извне галактики. А фанатики машин портили кровь людям вроде Финча.   
— Мне нужен доступ к данным на пациентов Кэролайн Тьюринг, — сказал тот.  
— Так возьми, — пожал плечами Джон.  
— К несчастью, её защита намного сильнее, чем у большинства наших прошлых номеров, — Финч пожал плечами, — она бережно хранит тайны своих клиентов. Боюсь, мистер Риз, вам придётся мне помочь.  
— Что угодно, Финч.  
Он улыбнулся. Слишком резко и слишком нервно.  
Джон с некоторым удивлением понял, что этим-то Финч и напоминает ему Кэролайн.

***

Позже Джон ругал себя за беспечность. Он чувствовал, что с их номером не всё чисто. Нужно было заметить раньше.  
«Но как, — одергивал он сам себя, — я никогда не имел дела с цифровиками». Джон увидел на записи, как человеческая мимика исчезла, заменившись резкими движениями, напоминавшими о насекомых или пауках, или гигантских ядовитых крабах с Аштии.  
Кэролайн Тьюринг… или как ее звали на самом деле, похитила Финча. Втащила его в свой корабль, похожий на безумное сплетение черных жил, и исчезла. До центра галактики отсюда было далеко, и она бы не смогла миновать аванпосты быстро и незаметно. И Финч ей был зачем-то нужен, иначе бы убила сразу.  
Так, утешая себя, Джон начал судорожные поиски.  
Он попросил о помощи всех, кого знал и кому мог доверять. И тех, кому доверять не мог.  
И Машину.  
— Прекрати бояться, — сказал Джон, закрыв глаза и прислушиваясь к шёпоту. — Он твой создатель, твой админ. Найди его. Найди эту Кэролайн.  
— Рут, — прошептал голос, будто давая объяснение или ответ.  
Имплант памяти подсказал Джону, что это всё же был ответ. Он открыл те записи Финча, которые как-то удалось случайно заметить, прежде чем тот закрыл их. К счастью, он не доверял всего своему мозгу и хранил множество данных в системе корабля. Куда у Джона не должно было быть доступа, но Машина помогла. Открыла информацию о цифровиках. Её было не так и много, но это могло помочь.  
И там Джон увидел «Рут». Не лицо, а историю. Родовые связи или чем это было у кого-то вроде нее. Большинство людей знали три вещи: цифровики не терпят растительности на теле и обвешиваются имплантами с рождения, цифровики не говорят по-человечески, их социум взаимодействует иначе, и у цифровиков нет имен, они называют себя наборами чисел и понятиями или названиями вещей.  
Из записей Финча Джон узнал, что эти «имена» часто значат что-то в их личной истории. А ещё то, что ИИ, которым они поклоняются, словно божествам, объединяют их в ячейки, становясь личным покровителем для каждой группы. Ячейка Кэролайн… Рут была крошечной, и её уничтожили. Финч не имел к этому никакого отношения, но это значилось в файлах, которые открыла Машина. Джон надеялся, что зачатки человеческого в существе, похитившем его напарника, помогут достучаться или хотя бы отвлечь внимание.  
И спасти Финча.

***

— Мы должны работать вместе, — сказал Финч.   
Джон с надеждой присматривался к его выражению лица, к его мимике и надеялся заметить в поведении знаки того, как сильно повредилась его психика после похищения. И видел, что Финч больше сосредоточен, нежели напуган. Что он устал. Что немного зол. И больше ничего.  
— Работать с… Рут? — уточнил Джон.  
Он не убирал оружия, направленного на их пленницу, а она не делала резких движений. Просто не сводила взгляда с Финча.  
Похищение закончилось еще более внезапно, чем началось. Облетевший три планеты Джон пришёл в порт, туда, где должны были быть Рут и Финч, не нашел их там… но обнаружил на корабле, стоило вернуться назад, по настойчивой просьбе шёпота.  
— Я объясню всё позже, — сказал Финч.  
Джон посмотрел на Рут, та склонила голову и насмешливо улыбнулась. Как могла бы улыбнуться Кэролайн Тьюринг, обычная человеческая женщина, у которой впереди ещё несколько сеансов психотерапии с пилотами, лишь изредка ступающими на планетарную поверхность.  
— Я всегда считал, что цифровики не слишком похожи на людей, — заметил Джон. — А ты вполне себе напоминаешь.  
Улыбка стекла с лица Рут, выражение его изменилось, лишившись даже намёка на эмоции и какую бы то ни было мимику, которую можно было бы прочитать.  
— Мы умеем маскироваться, — голос же наоборот был живым, полным сарказма, насмешки и даже горечи, — что нас и не отличишь. Например, ты никогда не задумывался, здоровяк, почему у того, кого ты защищаешь, столько имен и каждое — птичье? Он не рассказывал тебе?  
Джон не столько услышал, сколько угадал вздох Финча, перед тем, как тот спросил:  
— Это было настолько необходимо?  
Рут промолчала, но улыбка и мимика вернулись на её лицо, опять сделав его человеческим, правда, уже не таким милым, как у Кэролайн Тьюринг.   
— Видимо, да, — Финч проковылял до кресла с широкими подлокотниками и почти упал в него, — мистер Риз, вы были правы, когда говорили, что мы, — быстрый взгляд в сторону Рут, — похожи.  
— Финч, ты тоже цифровик, что ли? — спросил Джон.  
День становился всё более странным. Даже по меркам их небольшой команды. Машина прошептала что-то о вероятностях. Быстро, на несколько голосов. Рут подняла голову и закрыла глаза. Тем самым шестым чувством, которое предупреждало Джона раньше, он понял: эта безумная тоже слышит. И, в отличие от него, понимает каждое слово.  
— Годы назад я решил покинуть свой народ, — сказал Финч, не глядя на Джона. — Потому что всегда считал, что мы все человечество и должны отбросить различия. Это не смешно!  
Последняя часть реплики была адресована Рут. По мнению Джона, она не показывала никаких эмоций, но, с точки зрения их обоих, все было явно иначе. Потому что Рут открыла глаза и ответила:  
— Неужели не смешно?  
Финч дернул плечами.  
— Как бы там ни было, я создал Машину. Как сплав технологий, как ИИ нового поколения. Со скоростью развития от нас и с моралью, свойственной людям.  
Теперь Рут рассмеялась вполне по-человечески.  
— Что же, — сказал Джон, — это понятно. Непонятно то, почему она до сих пор здесь?  
Признание Финча стоило обдумать. Но не прямо сейчас. Как сказала бы его знакомая из галактической полиции: «Сначала заставь их убрать ионную пушку от твоего лица, а потом разбирайся с тем, кто хотел твоей смерти». Или, как посоветовала бы Кара: «Не задавай вопросов, просто стреляй».  
— Выбор, — сказала Машина, — семья.  
— Она — наш ИИ, — ответила Рут, — богиня. И ее право выбрать своих последователей.  
— Машина выбрала Рут, — Финч устало потёр переносицу, а Джон, глядя на этот жест, подумал: он показывает усталость человеческим способом ради маскировки или на самом деле устал?  
Как вообще можно быть уверенным в том, что говорит или делает Финч? Но, вместе с недоверием к цифровикам, Джон мог сказать одно: именно этому он доверяет. И ему, и шепчущему голосу. Без Финча и Машины он бы закончил жизнь в канаве рядом с космопортом на какой-нибудь мусорной планете.  
— И вам от меня не избавиться, — почти пропела Рут.  
— Ничего не остается делать, кроме как работать вместе, — развел руками Финч, — мы части единого целого. Хотим того или нет.  
Джон подумал, что Финч сходит с ума. Что сошёл уже давно, а теперь продолжает. Но он напомнил себе, что, если рос с этим, то иначе мыслить не станешь.  
А еще о том, что сам слышит голос Машины. Значит ли это, что и его она выбрала? Джон видел в улыбке Рут ответ: «Да, она тебя выбрала». Но решил, что об этом лучше не задумываться. По крайней мере, прямо сейчас. Но оружие можно и убрать.  
— И что дальше? — Джон переводил взгляд с улыбающейся Рут на отрешенного Финча. — Мы должны обняться, что ли?  
— Если тебе очень хочется, — сказала Рут.  
— Машина уже приняла её, — ответил Финч. — Больше ничего не нужно.  
Джон хмыкнул.  
— Страшно представить, кого она еще навяжет нам… в семью.  
Ему показалось, что на грани слуха раздался смех.


End file.
